buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Reunion, Part Three
"Family Reunion, Part Three" was the thirteenth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis The Connor-worshipping demon had led Angel, Connor, Faith, and Willow to the part of Quor'toth where his brethren were being kept. As they proceeded, Faith felt Quor'toth influencing her and bringing out the worse in her. They were spotted however and a fight broke out. Against Connor's wishes his worshipper also engaged in combat. Connor felt responsible for the suffering of those he had inspired, and he realized Angel felt similar guilt, which is why he kept grabbing onto the faintest glimmers of hope and the most unlikely scenarios. After the had defeated the initial batch, they fought more demons, meanwhile Faith talked to Angel about his quest to save Giles and how it compared to what Holtz had done, concluding that she wished her father loved her the way Angel loved his son. Meanwhile, Willow opened the prison and broke free the other Connor-worshippers. Just as she was about to open a portal to another world to which to escape, Quor'toth (the Old One who the dimension was named after) appeared. In London, meanwhile, Lavinia and Sophronia were confronted with Whistler and Pearl and Nash. Their conversation revealed the sisters had actually simultaneously been engaged with Nash and after it had broken off, they had kept their magical rings, which Pearl wanted back. Pearl and Nash wanted to kill the sisters, but Whistler intervened. Nash scolded him for it, which angered Whistler and with ease he punched both so hard they crashed into the roof. As dark energy still emanated from him, he told both to back down, because they were on quest to save the world. The sisters questioned his plan and Whistler told them that because Angel had mucked up the Twilight crisis, he was now taking the matter of evolution into his own hands. He gave them a note with an address of where Angel could find him on "their anniversary". Quor'toth was attacking the heroes, but Willow managed to block his attacks with magic, but while she was doing that, she could not open any portals. The Connor-worshippers revealed that Connor's love and their rebellion had woken it from its slumber. Angel realized that all the good people had to join hands and touch Willow, so she could channel their energy and attack Quor'toth with it. After a little hesitation, she attacked it full force, which allowed them to escape. They ran back the portal to Earth, but Willow questioned if they should go through it, realizing that if she did, she would not have progressed in her own quest. Quor'toth attacked again, so Angel asked her to protect them again, but Willow realized this may not be possible, as she was turning dark again. Continuity The story was set after "Daddy Issues", but before "The Hero of His Own Story". *Faith peptalked Angel by mentioning how he was trying to save one guy instead of saving the world, so that was progress. Similiarly, Buffy came to realize this was what she should do instead ( think of "the little guy", not the world) due to her problem with 'Big Picture' thinking in Guarded, Part Three. *This marked the first time that Connor had ever verbally admitted that he loved Angel and now fully acknowledged him as his father. *Some of Willow's other reasons for wanting magic showed through, as she was more worried about being powerless without magic again then the actual safety of the world. Her fear of being helpless and weak again was shown frequently throughout the series, specifically in "Restless" and "Wrecked". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Connor *Willow Rosenberg *Holtz *Rupert Giles *Quor'toth (Old One) *Sophronia Fairweather *Lavinia Fairweather *Whistler *Pearl *Nash Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Human *Half-Demon *Unidentified Demons *Unidentified Anthropomorphic Dog Demons *Old One Events Locations *Quor'toth Weapons and Objects *Rings of Narcissus Death Count * Four unidentified demons, killed by Angel. *Two unidentified demons, killed by Faith. *Several unidentified demons, vaporized magically by Willow. *Two unidentified demons, axed by Connor. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Family Reunion'' Pop Culture References *Lavinia referenced the Britsh department store Harrods. *Willow likened Quor'toth the Old One to Godzilla. *Quor'toth resembles the Lickers from the Resident Evil franchise. Quotes Gallery Previews angelaf13p1.jpg angelaf13p2.jpg angelaf13p3.jpg nl:Family Reunion, Deel Drie Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine